


Definitely Gonna Need Some Help

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Maid in Manhattan, Pictures, Tyler Posey - Freeform, and needs stiles help because he's useless like that, baby!scott, derek doesn't know how to take care of cubs, gifs, visual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch catches Scott and Derek off guard without the pack, and Scott gets de-aged with memories of being a wolf and gets all the baby-ness Derek doesn’t know how to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Gonna Need Some Help

 

 

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Okay, so if teenaged Scott was annoying, even younger Scott was even

more annoying. Derek wouldn't blame him, because well, he was a child.

Key word, _was_. He  _was_ , meaning in the past, a child. But no. Scott was

a child right now. He was a child right now, asking for food,

and Derek didn't know how to cook, and he couldn't take Scott out

since somebody might notice that Scott turned into a freaking eight

year old. He didn't even have a fridge. Fuck his life right now.

 

Whoever that witch was, whether she was a travelling gypsy or some shit,

Derek was going to burn her at the stake. Unless it was one of the witches

he managed to piss off. This whole situation was probably more problematic

for Derek than when Jackson was a giant lizard on rampage. Because children?

Children were noisy fuckers who ate, pissed and took a shit--fucking Christ,

he needed to call Stiles. Derek assumed Stiles was good with children.

Maybe this was why the witch decided to attack when he and Scott were alone.

Because he was hopeless as shit when it came to children.

 

"Stiles?" Derek cursed inwardly because Stiles phone went immediately

to voice message. "Can you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help."

 

"Derek?" 

 

Fuck.

 

Derek turned around. 

 

"I'm hungry. Can we make waffles? With ice cream?" Scott was smiling

up at him with hopeful brown eyes that was silently telling Derek

that he was supposed to make the kid waffles and put ice cream on

them because he was a good boy. "Please? I'll be good."

 

He better be good or Derek'll chain him to one of the poles in the train car.

 

"Please? I'll be good and I promise I won't wolf out on you," Scott continued,

approaching him to hug his leg.

 

Thank God Scott was still a wolf, because if he went all shitty on him,

he could still use the red eyes to calm him down.

 

Scott just hugged his leg. "Please?"

 

Okay,  _now_ , Derek was sure he needed Stiles. "Definitely gonna need some help."


End file.
